I need you now
by InceptionErection
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi start going out but, something goes wrong. Who will comfort her? What will happen to her? ONE SHOT! No more chapters. like 1/4 songfic. lol


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran in any way, shape, or form. Kay? So get off mah case! D:**

It's been one whole year since the Ouran fair. Mori and Hunny are gone, but still visit. We've replaced them, I hate it. I want things the way they were before, when I was still a first year. Now I'm a second year along with the twins, and even they're distant. They have their slutty girlfriends to be with. I've been dating Kyoya since mid-terms. It can be stressful, it can be a little awkward, but we have our good moments. I remember the day he asked me out, he sounded like the beast from that one movie I saw when I visited family in America 'Beauty and the Beast' Or whatever.

_Flashback_

"Haruhi," Kyoya said putting down his black notebook for once to come talk to me.

"Yes, Kyoya?" I asked wanting to know what on earth he could want me for other to talk about how he could start charging me for things again, what you would call blackmailing.

"It would give me great pleasure, if you would join me for dinner tomorrow night." He asked me. I sensed a bit of nervousness behind he cool and collected features.

"Um, are you asking me on a date? The great Kyoya-senpai asking little commoner on a date, really what are you going to do next?" I asked testing his limits.

"Yes, I am asking you on a date. Now will you _please_ stop being to antagonistic and answer me?"

"Fine, I'll go with you. What do I have to wear?"

"Something cute, classy."

"O-Okay." I answered choking on my words a little bit, trying to conceal a blush. I'd never heard those word come out of Kyoya's mouth, or anyone else, directed at me for that matter.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow." He said before clearing his throat and walking away, loosening his tie. I blushed a deep crimson before walking home, staggering. Thinking, trying to remember if that just happened.

_End of flashback_

Now, we're in the music room after a long day of hosting. Kyoya's been acting strange, distant almost. He hasn't talked to me at all today. He usually at least greets me, or walks me to class. But today, nothing. Not even an acknowledging glance. Everyone is gone except for me, Kyoya, and Tamaki. Tamaki....He's a totally different story. Kyoya and I didn't come out with our relationship to the club until a few weeks ago, and since then Tamaki only speaks to me, or makes eye contact when he absolutely has to. He doesn't try his daddy act on me, he doesn't even touch me. Tamaki goes to the bathroom, Kyoya comes over to me, to make contact for the first time today.

"Hello Haruhi." He said stiffly.

"Hi Kyoya. What's up?" I asked nervously.

"We need to talk."

"Alright, shoot." I say, even more nervous.

"I don't think.....This is really working out. I liked you when I asked you out but..."

"Are you....Breaking up with me?" It started to rain. 'Perfect. A breakup is bad, but a cliche cheesy breakup is even worse.' I thought to myself feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I didn't love him necessarily but it was just the fact that a boy didn't want me, it hurt.

"Yes. I think it's best. Thank you for the experience. It was good while it lasted." He said heartlessly as he got up and walked out leaving me on the couch. I felt my lip quiver and I felt helpless, yet pathetic. I could help the tears that rolled down my face. Our relationship wasn't that deep. We were awkward and barely made contact even when we were together. But still, I thought everything was good. I put my head in hands and slumped, hoping to sink into the couch and never be seen again. I hear someone come through a door, I don't care I stay where I am and hope they don't notice me. I hear the footsteps quicken, 'Hoping to get out of here before I drag them into comforting me. Well it's their lucky day, I don't want it.' I thought to myself before hearing the steps get louder.

"Haruhi?"

"T-Tamaki?"

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Kyo-Kyoy-Kyoya." I finally say through sharp inhales. 'Great, I'm hyper-ventilating. Thanks a lot Kyoya.' "He-He left.....He d-didn't say s-sorry. He l-left."

"He left you? He just left you on the couch? I didn't know he could be so heartless...Haruhi I'm sorry." He said putting his arms around me, the first time he's held me since before I told him I was dating Kyoya. "What happened?"

"H-He told m-me that it was b-better if we split...H-he said it was g-good while it l-lasted and t-thanks for the e-experience." I spit out while still crying burrowing my face deeper into his chest. "I f-feel pathetic." I added hopelessly still wanting him to stay with me, speechless or not.

"Haruhi, it's okay. I'm here, I'll comfort you." He said into my ear. I closed my eyes and my lips searched desperately for his. They met, and he pulled away. "Haruhi, we can't. This is the breakup speaking, you don't want to do this."

"Tamaki, I need you now."

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now. _

_I said I wouldn't call, But I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now._

"Now you need me?! Now?! Why now?!" He asked angrily taking himself away from my desperate body and standing up. "Why all the sudden do you need me?! You had Kyoya! That day, when he asked you out. I was there! I acted like nothing happened until you guys came out publicly. That day, when he asked you, _I_ was gonna asked you! He knew that! He knew it! He told me he only dated you to show me that he could have anything he wanted, and I couldn't just because I was the son of the chairman!" He said bursting into hysterics almost. I rose to my feet and said,

"He used me?! And you knew?! Tamaki I hate you! How could you let me go through that! I could have avoided this situation completely!"

"I was gonna tell you!" He yelled as I ran out the doors of the third music room, I couldn't be in that room every again. I don't care how much I needed that school to get into a good law school, I needed to get out of there! Tamaki was behind me, running after me. He caught up and grabbed my hand. The school was empty so there was no need for worry about what he was about to do. He put both his hands on the sides of neck and he leaned down to kiss my quivering lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on for dear life.

The week after that I showed up at the club with Tamaki. When we first started going out my main purpose was to make Kyoya jealous. It worked, I think. I always saw him looking over at us, he always gave me a sorrowful look as if to say 'sorry' I always ignored it, I was never in the mood for his apologies.

It's now been six months since Tamaki and I have been going out and I realized, I really do need Tamaki. I really do love him. So, I decided to tell him.

"Tamaki, I really love you." Was all I sad when I called him. I hung up, too nervous to see what he would say. Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and he kissed me.

"I love you too." He said before kissing my full lips passionately. I draped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on the small of my back.

**A/N: Okay, this is my first one shot..I didn't really know how to end it....Thanks for reading!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


End file.
